GE Genesis Series
Bio The GE (General Electric) Genesis Series (trademarked: GENESIS) is a series of 3,200hp to 4,200hp four-axle passenger diesel locomotives produced from 1993 to 2001, and briefly resumed production from 2002 to 2008 upon request from Amtrak to rebuild their existing 18 P40DC's in active service prior to the retirement of their aged passenger diesels (such as their remaining F40PH fleet). They were primarily built and ordered from Amtrak, though other companies/corporations such as Via Rail, and Metro-North. While New Jersey Transit (NJT or NJ Transit) and several other commuter and regional passenger railroads throughout the United States and the rest of North America (excluding Mexico and other parts of Central America) have also acquired their own units (including some from Amtrak). Exactly 321 were built: 44 P40DC's, 228 P42DC's, and 49 P32AC-DM's. History In the early 1990's, Amtrak partnered with GE to design a revolutionary and new type of passenger diesel locomotive meant to begin a whole new generation of motive power technology (thus, being dubbed "Genesis"; meaning that it was a "new beginning"). Though, despite being the large company that GE has been for the past century and a half, the company unfortunately didn't have the reference material used to design a simple, basic, and "forward-looking" locomotive like Amtrak wanted. So, they decided to look-up to Krupp (a German firm whom were responsible for the success of the ICE-1 body design); whom succeeded (despite minor set-backs which delayed the debut of the new locomotive) in developing a unique, innovational, and now-iconic "monocoque" streamlined design for the newly-dubbed'' "'''Am'trak D'iesel '''103'mph", also known as '''AMD-103 or P40DC (although originally designated as the Dash 8-40PB, Dash 8-40BWH, '''or simply the '''P40-8BWH, B40-8P, and so forth per GE's classification system), which was built specifically for Amtrak to replace their aging and deemed no longer 'reliable' EMD F40PH fleet (meaning that their warranties expired and parts were irreplaceable, especially for its HEP-equipped 645 engine) minus the exception of some of their more recent surviving F40PH units leased and eventually purchased by various commuter railroads prior to the debut of the P40DC; such as from GO Transit. The P40DC instantly became one of the very first successful types of passenger diesel locomotives ever built by GE upon its introduction (excluding modified freight diesel locomotive types such as the U30CH or P32-8BWH along with earlier, less-reliable models like the P30CH), considering that they were never really specialists when it came to passenger motive power in the past. Yet, the model wwas also once considered to be the passenger version of a B40-8W (Dash 8), because of the type of engine used being from GE's 7FDL engine series, and interior design reminiscent of such model from GE; yet the P32-8BWH is practically (and technically is) the passenger version of the B40-8, while also actually part of the Dash 8 locomotive line or series. In other words, when the AMD-103/P40DC was first introduced, it was considered to be part of GE's Dash 8 line. Though, the preceeding model (the P32-8BWH) originally served as a hold-over or demonstrator due to complications regarding GE and Krupp's designs and performances. The second model; the 12-cylinder, AC-traction, "dual-mode" P32AC-DM, was first introduced in 1995 as part of the "Genesis II" subline, thus making the AMD-103 or P40DC part of the newly-dubbed "Genesis I" main line. Though, despite the 16-cylinder P40DC being part of said line, it was eventually replaced with the faster, more advanced, and improved 4,200hp P42DC ("Genesis III") which included updated electronics and controls as well as electronic brakes (as opposed to being simply mechanical like with the preceeding models) from the Dash 9 line; which, ironically was introduced during the exact same time as the P40DC's debut in 1993 (hence often being dubbed as the Dash 9-42PB, Dash 9-P42B, or simply the B42-9BWH, P42-9B, and so forth). Thus, after the P42DC's initial success in 1996, the model replaced the model initially replaced the P40DC from GE's order catalogue, and subsequent orders of Genesis units placed by Amtrak (and later customers such as VIA) were filled with the recent P42DC model instead as opposed to the previous P40DC model. Amtrak originally ordered the first 10 P32AC-DM's for service on their "Empire" trains through Long Island, NY to replace their aged FL9 and Turboliner trainsets. Although somewhat unnecessary (due to Amtrak's Acela Express and Northeast Corridor service), Amtrak opted to only purchase an additional handful of P32AC-DM units as a result of there being a small lack of passenger service coverage in certain areas around the New Haven and Boston areas (besides the Long Island, New York areas); where commuter railroads (such as the MBTA) originally weren't able to serve such areas at the time. Yet, because of numerous expansions and improvements with such commuter railroads over the past two and a half-decades, Amtrak trains are now only occasionally seen in such areas from time to time. Thus, making Amtrak's P32AC-DM units a rarity to see too much anymore elsewhere nowadays besides on their "Empire" commuter trains. Amtrak also originally ordered a small fleet of 10 of the original production P32AC-DM units built in 1995, but eventually sold over half of their second order in 1996 (before their second purchase or order was even finalized; making the proposed order of an additional''' 15 units narrowed-down to only 8, making the total 18 as opposed to 25') to the Metro North several years later, although the MN also ordered 5 for trial service the same year as well, and was originally interested in using such units for their commuter service (the MN still continues to use such units today).' Today, the MN currently owns and operates 30 P32-AC-DM units''' (which includes 5 trial units, 7 units donated from Amtrak, and further batches supplementing 18 more units).' Amtrak currently owns and operates 18 P32AC-DM units'. Many Genesis have been built and currently still exist, though some have been retired, while some have been scrapped and/or rebuild as a result of numerous wrecks and/or maintenance issues. They are currently used as the main type of locomotive for Amtrak. Ironically, VIA uses Genesis Series locomotives as their secondary locomotives, and still primarily uses their fleet of EMD F40PH diesels as their primary units (unlike Amtrak). Several of Amtrak's former original P40DC units (12 total) have since been sold to the CDOT (Connecticut Commuter Rail/Connecticut Department of Transportation) transportation service RTA as well as the New Jersey Transit (NJT). The units owned by the NJT have also been rebuilt into what are dubbed as P32AC-DM's, but are still classified as P40DC's (or as a P42DC due to having been upgraded or rebuilt to P42 specs). NJT operates 4 ex-Amtrak P40DC's, while CDOT operates 8. (See Trivia/Facts section). Design A major part of the unique (and rather "unorthodox") design of the Genesis line is the height. Designed to be lower than the preceeding EMD F40PH, the Genesis series is 14in (356mm), 6in tall, and is 10 feet wide; making it a foot shorter and more than two inches narrower than most freight locomotives (including cowled diesels like the preceeding F40PH and SDP40F in relation to the F45/FP45). Said design is also meant to comply with most narrow spaces throughout Amtrak's "North Eastern" route tunnels, which are far more shorter and more narrow than the other tunnels scattered throughout the railroad's system.. This makes the Genesis series the only Amtrak locomotives that can operate on all their lines in their system (even on electrified or third-rail lines like in the Northeast Corridor). Hence, they have since become the primary locomotive used for Amtrak; serving as an ultimate replacement for their once-dominant F40PH. To create the low-profile, streamlined shape; GE and Krupp designed the GENESIS series of monocoque (or single-piece) construction. Its aerodynamics give it 22% more fuel efficiency, better crew safety (being classified as a "safety-cab" like with modern freight diesels) as well as comfort; containing special insulation to reduce engine noise, and it also produces 25% more tractive effort than the F40PH (thus, being some of the many reasons for its replacement on Amtrak's system) as well as consuming a less amount of fuel due to its special ability to run its HEP generator without having the engineer run full throttle on notch 8 (thereby making it more fuel-efficient than an F40PH). The down-side or flaw of having the single-piece construction, is that it makes the locomotive more costly and tedious to maintain. Forcing Amtrak to install bolt-on nose or hood cones in case of a collision or to replace or rewire cicuits for the locomotive's electronics on their original P40DC or AMD-103 units. Hence, the development of the P42DC; the improved and upgraded version of the original AMD-103 or P40DC, led to a better design to provide easier access for maintenance purposes (which also proved to be faster and more reliable, as well as having a quicker speed momentum; which was originally named so because of having a capability of traveling at speeds up to 110mph as opposed to just 103mph). As modern and high-tech as these locomotives originally were (and still currently are), they were often disliked by more traditional railroads (such as Ferromex; yet the company has since purchased AC-traction freight locomotives from GE like other North American Class 1 or major railroads). Several Latin American railroads have experimented with Genesis Series locomotives for passenger service, yet they still prefer using their original ALCO RS Series and EMD GP Series diesels for primary use. Confusion The main ways of distinguishing a''' P40DC (AMD-103) from a P42DC''' (excluding a P32AC-DM; which is basically a converted P42DC, minus having a different style of trucks and carbody utilities shown underneath of the "shell" to utilize its special equipment; besides the two lower vents near the rear of the locomotive are bigger than that of other Genesis units) is by: *The''' length of the actual body or streamlined "shell" of the actual locomotive *The '''height of the windows (besides there also being a small window to the conductors side of the rear of the long hood, next to the rear door. Amtrak removed this window in rebuild P40DC units, including the "bar" lights as seen above the windows in earlier photos prior to the P32AC-DM and P42DC's debut). *The''' size or style of the trucks (most notably on the P32AC-DM) Besides the visual differences, Amtrak's fleets of P40DC units are triple-digit numbered in the 800 series (numbers 800-843), while their later P42DC units are single to triple-digit in numerical order from 1-207 on their roster (with at least 197 active as of 2012 due to numerous wrecks forcing the units disposal). Their relatively small P32AC-DM fleet consists of units numbered in the 700 series and are numbered 700-717, which is also a key identifying feature. VIA Rail's P42DCs are classed '''EPA-42a (G'E P'assenger''' A-'unit, '''42'50hp, first series [a']) by CN Rail (under their classification systems). Versions The only difference between the different versions of the Genesis Series locomotives are the features and horsepower ratings. *'P40DC (AMD-103) - First version; first purchased by Amtrak; 4,000hp, 103mph. *'P42DC' - Improved version of the P40DC, which was first purchased by Via Rail of Canada; 4,200hp (and 4,250hp in some cases), 110mph. *'P32AC-DM (Genesis II or AMD-110)' - AC-traction powered 3,200hp, 110mph commuter version of the P42DC with a special "dual-mode" feature very much like with the EMD FL9 (although initially a replacement for such preceeding model). *Several P42DC's are rated at 4,250hp as a result of readjusting the lay shaft in the engine. *Although essentially P42DC's, Amtrak's remaining rebuilt P40DC units are only different by retaining their mechanical brakes. Specifications Below are the specifications for a P42DC: *Length: 69ft/21.03m *Width: 10ft/3.05m *Height: 14ft 4in/4.37m *Weight: 121,928kg/268,800lb *Wheel arrangement: B-B *Bogies: Krupp/Siemens high speed *Prime Mover: GE 7FDL-16 *Head-end-power delivery system: At-alternator *Horsepower at-alternator: 4,250hp (depending on how the lay shaft is configurated) *Horsepower at track, HEP mode: 3,550hp *Can deliver HEP (head-end power) for up to 16 Amtrak Superliner coaches *Maximum speed: 110mph/177km/h (VIA: 100mph/160km/h) Trivia/Facts *Amtrak retired 27 of their 44 P40DC units; three were wrecked upon selling 12 and keeping the remaining 15 in storage. As of 2014, however, a handful of the units previously stored at the railroad's Bear, DE facility have since been rebuilt to P42DC specs (minus still retaining their mechanical brakes) upon returning to service. *Amtrak P40DC units No.'s 807, 819, and 829 were wrecked and scrapped. 819 was wrecked at the "Big Bayou Canot Accident" on September 22nd 1993 (the infamous wreck of the Sunset Limited), and 807 and 829 were wrecked at the deadly Bourbonnais, IL accident on March 15th 1999. *Amtrak P42DC units Nos. 143 and 149 were wrecked at Wendover, UT in September 2001 and have since been scrapped. *Amtrak P40DC's 833, 834, 836, 838, and 840-843 were leased to Shore Line East and sold to the Connecticut Department Transportation between 2005-2007. *Amtrak P40DC's 808, 810, 812, and 820 were rebuilt with P42DC specifications at Beech Grove, IN and sold to New Jersey transit in 2007-2008. *Amtrak P40DC's 809, 814-818, 821-824, 830-832, 835, and 837 were rebuilt with P42DC specifications at Beech Grove, IN and returned to service between 2010 and 2011. *Amtrak P40DC's 800-806, 811, 813, 825-828, and 839 are currently being rebuilt with P42DC specifications at Beech Grove, IN as of late 2012. Amtrak P40DC's 813, 825, and 828 have since found use for Amtrak's San Joaquin service, while Amtrak P40DCs 800-806, 811, 822, 826, 827, and 839 have since returned to full service. *Although having a less horsepower rating, the P32AC-DM is capable of providing faster speeds of up to 110mph as a result of having "dual-mode" electric features as well as AC-traction motors as opposed to the more traditional DC-traction motors included with the P40DC (besides its upgraded/improved P42DC counter-part) capable of providing only 103mph in comparison to performances. *Whenever a power outage occurred (or where to occur in any case) on the mostly-electrified Northeast Corridor, P42's would be given the "call of duty" to assist stranded trains. *During Amtrak's 40th anniversary celebration in 2011, 6 P40DC/P42DC Genesis units were painted in commemorative schemes to replicate Amtrak's previous schemes which were once used (one P40DC, being 822; which was rebuilt during the same year). *Several of the Metro North's P32AC-DM units were also painted in a "heritage" scheme used to dedicate or commemorate the New Haven railroad which once operated over the MN's trackage (several of their former NH FL9 units were also painted back into their original scheme, while some still also retain their original, restored paintwork; besides rebuilt units such as their BL20-BH fleet and GP40PH-2 units). *Amtrak originally owned a small fleet of P32AC-DM units before eventually retiring them to the Metro North commuter railroad. *The P32-8BWH (or B32-8BWH) was once also known as being part of the Genesis series because of its obvious name, and the line once being part of the Dash 8 series (as stated above) which also began a new era for motive power. Yet, the P32AC-DM initially replaced the P32-8BWH, and the locomotive itself became a unique passenger variant of the B40-8W (considering that the P32-8BWH was one of the only other "dual-mode" locomotives used by Amtrak at one time; despite only being capable of "push-pull" service rather than having the ability to run on an electric current). *Amtrak P42DC #32 was the final P42DC and final member of the Genesis series to wear Amtrak's Phase 3 paint. *The P42DCs were Amtrak's only Genesis units to wear Amtrak's Phase Va paint (before the revised Phase Vb was introduced shortly thereafter). *Amtrak has 4 original non-heritage Genesis liveries: Phase III "Genesis", Phase IV, Phase Va, and Phase Vb. *One Amtrak P40DC was painted in an exclusive US Postal Service scheme to commemorate the centennial and millennium events which occurred during 1999-2000. *Amtrak P40DC 801 was featured in "There Goes a Train", an educational kids VHS tape, which even showed a detailed interior view of the cab. *Amtrak #42 was recently painted in a special paint dedicating the US Military veterans service to the United States military (besides the number also serving as a commemoration to the railroad's 42 years of service). *Ironically, Amtrak #42 was previously serving as a temporary replacement unit on Amtrak California's San Joaquin commuter service, and was filling-in for a P32-8BWH unit which was undergoing overhaul. Gallery Burned P42DC units.jpeg|Wrecked P42DC units being towed. All 4 Amtrak Heritage Units (With standard P42 with current scheme).jpg|Four out of the five Amtrak Genesis heritage units (the sixth being #145: the "spare" Phase III heritage unit) posing with a typical Phase Vb-painted P42DC. AMTK 145 Phase 3.jpg|AMTK #145, one of the Phase III heritage units (the unit ironically never wore said scheme; being the "Genesis" variant, considering that it was delivered in 2001). AMTK 822 Phase 3.JPG|AMTK #822; the other Phase III heritage unit (though, it ironically doesn't wear its original exclusive Phase III "Genesis" livery like it originally did during its arrival, but wears a commemorative F40PH-esque livery instead). AMTK 800.jpg|AMTK #800: the first P40DC ever built, which also served as the demonstrator and wore its own unique scheme prior to its first year of revenue service in 1993. Amtrak Heritage Units 2.jpg|Another view of Amtrak's "heritage" fleet. Amtrak Postal P40DC.jpg|A Genesis unit painted in a special commemorative livery dedicating the United States Postal Service. AMTK 189.jpg|AMTK #189 wearing a special banner celebrating or commemorating their special 'football rival' Heartland Flyer train. Amtrak Genesis Units.jpg|Various Genesis units as seen during the early-2000's in the Chicago area. Beech Grove P40DC Overhaul.jpeg|A previously stored P40DC undergoing an overhaul at Amtrak's Beech Grove, IN facility. Amtrak hospital train.jpg|Several of the remaining unconverted/unrebuilt P40DC units stored at Bear, DE being towed to Beech Grove, IN in mid-2011 to begin new lives by re-entering service as "P42DC's" (built to P42DC specifications). AMTK 145 primer.jpg|AMTK #145 wearing a coat of primer while undergoing a repaint to wearing its current Phase 3 "heritage" scheme. Exclusive Amtrak P42DC.jpg|AMTK #84 wearing a unique 2004 Toyota Tundra pick-up truck advertisement (the unit was repainted roughly a year later). VIA P42DC.jpg|A typical VIA P42DC. VIA P42DC 2.jpg|Another example of a VIA P42DC revealing its rather colorful blue-green livery. VIA P42DC and F40PH.jpg|An all-blue VIA P42DC with a rebuilt F40PH. Sources http://www.on-track-on-line.com/amtk-roster-engines.shtml http://www.hebners.net/amtrak/amtGEN40_800_809.html http://history.amtrak.com/blogs/blog/amtrak-and-football Category:American locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Four-axled Diesel locomotives Category:GE Locomotives Category:GE Dash 8 line Category:Passenger Locomotives